pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Diary of Juliette Bousquet
Dear Diary, August 1st, 2010 Today was the most parfait day I have had in a long time. First, I went to Baljeet's to ask if he wanted to go to Phineas and Ferb's to see what they were doing today. As always, he said yes and well, Phineas and Ferb made a giant shopping cart race! Me and Baljeet shared a shopping cart and you know what, he helped me into it. Yep he held my hand. I just about fainted, I really did. So on our way home, I saw this flyer for the third quarter summer dance. Guess who I'm going to ask. Go ahead, guess. That's right, Baljeet! Wish me luck! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 2nd, 2010 Well today didn't go as planned. I ''planned to hang out with Baljeet while participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's projects, but I when I knocked on his door, and Mrs. Rai said he was at'' Wendy's! Ugh, Wendy always ruins my plans to tell Baljeet how I feel! I hope she doesn't ask him to go to the dance. I'll scream my head off if he said yes. But I could always make him jelous... mwahahahaha. Well, gotta go on Instant Message and see if Baljeet's on. Bye! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 3rd, 2010 Because of the whole Baljeet and Wendy thing, I didn't want to get up today and my mom tried time and time again... until she said Baljeet was here. I litterly zoomed through my morning duties like getting dressed, brushing my teeth and getting dressed and guess what happened when I got downstairs, I asked where he was and guess what? My mom was lieing! So, since I didn't have the energy to go back to sleep, I went outside. I honestly didn't know where I was going, but when I'm fruestrated or sad, I walk and see where my feet take me. Well, apparently my feet wanted to see Baljeet because somehow I ended up on his doorstep. Out of habbit, I knock. Well, a few moments later, Mrs. Rai opened it and guess what she told me. Baljeet was sick! So I rushed in (without asking. Don't judge me!) and to Baljeet's room. I felt so bad for him. He was as sick as a Dog! So we spent the entire day together with me helping him out. I had a good day today and he said he still didn't have a date to the dance. I guess I still have a chance! :) I'll update tomorrow! Bye! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 4th, 2010 Well, tomorrow's the dance and the battle for Baljeet seams the tension is heating up. Ginger from the Fireside Girls is competing also, but, I'm determined to win. I'll ask him later today. I guess I should go to his house and ask him. Tell you when I get back, bye! *** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT! BALJEET SAID YES! :) :) I am soooooooo happy! I can't wait! I already know what I'm going to wear! It's a lime green dress with a pink bow on the waist and my special pink beret. I'm going to go to bed now! I'll update in the morning tomorrow! Bye! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 5th, 2010 Todays the dance, I can't wait! Hopefully Baljeet's not like Phineas (and I don't mean that in an offensive way) because Isabella said when she and Phineas went to a dance, he brought along Ferb and thought it was just friends! I mean who does that? I have the entire day planned, first, I'm going to go to Isabella's house so we can get ready together. Yes, she asked Phineas and he said yes. Then, since that's going to take forever, I'm going to go to my house and wait for Baljeet to pick me up. We're going to walk over there, have a good time, become boyfriend and girlfriend and then happily ever after. I know corny right. Any way, I gotta go on IM and talk to Isabella. Bye! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 6th, 2010 (morning) Today's the dance and I'm as excited as a poodle on a sure rush! I can't wait until tonight! My mom is making fun of me, but I don't really mind. She knows I like Baljeet. I can't wait! Did I already say that? Oh well, it's true! Anyway, gotta go to Isabella's to get ready, bye! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 6th, 2010 (evening) *sigh* Okay guess what, Baljeet picked me up at my house and he was wearing the cutest little tux ever. It was all black with white shirt underneath it and a red tie. He even said I looked pretty! After we got to the dance, we danced to a couple fast songs but then, my favorite slow song came on! He took me by the hand and we danced together! In a slow song! I could've sworn he blushed! I could only imagine of what I looked like! So after that song, I went over to Isabella who clearly wasn't getting anywhere with Phineas and I told her about my dance. She was happy for me, but I felt sorry for her. So after the dance, Baljeet walked me home and we gazed up at the stars in silence. So when we were on my door step, Baljeet did the most horrific thing ever (of that evening). He said it was great ''hanging out with me! That was not a 'hang out' ''type of situation! That was a date situation! Then he asked me to play a game of soccer with him tomorrow! UGH, SOMETIMES I WISH HE WASN'T SO OBLIVIOUS LIKE PHINEAS! HE ACTED LIKE WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! Right now I wish he wasn't even my friend! Wait no I take that back! I just wish he could see that I like him. Maybe I should just give up and forget him. I could just mope in my room and do nothing everyday all day. I'll let Wendy have him and when we grow up I'll become some old crazy lady with 100 cats. I'll write tomorrow if I feel well enough. ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 11, 2010 I haven't written in a while because I have been working on a plan. Me and Isabella are going to ask Phineas and Baljeet to a movie, but instead of going to see Space Adventure, like Phineas and Isabella are going to do,we're going to see 'Dear Mary Anne' the most romantic movie out there. Let's just hope I can get anywhere with that. Oh, and for some reason, Emma, the new girl has been alot nicer to me. Maybe Buford told her that if I could beat him up, I can beat her up. Wish me good luck tonight, bye! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, Agust 12, 2010 Well, the plan ''sort of ''worked. Let me recap. Isabella and Phineas went to see Space Adventure, like we planned, and me and Baljeet went to see 'Dear Mary Anne', and we had a good time. We shared a popcorn. No extra butter, just how we both like it. He put his arm around my chair, but I think that might have just been reflex. Anyway, the rest of the movie was kind of boring. When I got home, I hugged him and said I had fun, but the big thing that got me, was the way he looked at me. It wasn't just the old 'just friend' look, it was an 'I want to be more then friends' look. I guess I shouldn't give up on Baljeet. Watch out Wendy, 'cuz Juliette's back! ~Juliette~ Dear Diary, August 14, 2010 AAAAHHHHH I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY! Sorry for screaming, BUT I'M AS HAPPY AS A DOG WITH IT'S BELLY BEING SCRATCHED! :) Okay, I was at Phineas and Ferb's house with the rest of the gang when Baljeet asked me to dinner! EEEPPP! Okay, let me get all my excitedness out for a moment AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait, almost done, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm finished! Oh I'm so happy! So, yea, Baljeet's picking me up tonight and he's taking me to the new Badger Resturant around the corner. I'll write when I get back, bye! ~Juliette~ June 4, 2025 Wow, I was digging through Mom's old things in the attic and I found this. I wonder why she never wrote in it after that last post. I guess she was right about how girly this thing is. I mean, you should see it, it's fluffy pink with green letters that say '''Juliette's Diary' ''on it. Anyway, I'm Avani Rai, Juliette's youngest daughter. I guess I'll catch up on what happened the last 20 some years. Well, apparantly, mom and dad got married and had my brother, Jaime. Then they had my older sister Monet, then they had me and my twin brother Alagan. Mom owns a home bakery called Rai's Bakery and we help out all the time. Mr. and Mrs. Van Stomm with their two children come over for dinner and visits all the time. Mr and Mrs. Flynn come over sometimes too. Dad is a math scientist and seams to enjoy his job, and though he's busy, he has always has time for family... well, not ''always, but it's close enough. Mom and Dad are very happy with their lives. And if you're wondering, yes, my dad is Baljeet. I'm glad everything worked out for them. Well, I'm gonna put this away. Maybe mom will find it and see my post. Aw well, later. '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Diary Category:Really Big Hat's Pages